fulcrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels (Race)
The Children of Aureval, known more commonly as just Angels, are a species of seemingly blessed winged humanoids known for their looks, Light affinity and their strict internal moral compass. Angels are the first race born on Sanis and for its entire history they acted as the caretakers and stewards of the sky and the star Lumire. This attitude dominates their society and so they are both rarely seen or found outside of their self-built sky kingdoms or on the ground in general. Many humans of different eras confuse this attitude as some sort of pacifism but there are many recorded cases of angels coming down to vanquish enemies or even hunting specific targets to further whatever plans they have. They have an intense and extremely long history of rivalry with Demons, which has many times turned to open hatred and war during many instances of the Daelis races attempting to upset the three-way balance of Sanis. Angels are a near divine species far above humans, even the lowest of angels are generally stronger, smarter and faster than most humanoid races. They also possess many superior secondary qualities like natural charisma and charm making their species known for both their fearsome might and diplomacy. No matter how many wars have taken place between Angels and Demons with Sarial races taken different sides in history, they continue to hold themselves as a neutral force merely keeping balance between the three Souless' Children. Anatomy and Appearance Angels are generally very lean due to their complete lack of storing energy in fat. They range in height from 6'5" to 6'8" with very little variation. They are almost completely identical to humans in size and appearance, besides the set of wings the extrude from their backs. However it is to be noted that either by design or by chance that they take the appearance of extreme natural beauty to most humans, this also inadvertently helps them have a image of holy or blessed humans. Although being quite tall and many looking quite muscular they are extremely light, in the same way birds may be compared to their size. Much of an angel's insides are hollow as they get all their strength and sustenance from the star Lumire and its light directly. This also helps explains their great speads and agility especially while flying. This should not be confused as saying that angels are fragile or weak however, many have skin that is enchanted with the Light as if it were a fibre skin suit. This makes them naturally more impervious to physical and magical attacks. Unlike their many other gifts most angels seem to be no more gifted in their senses or perception than mere humans but instead rely on magic to make up for this failing, however there have been some seemingly extremely special exceptions in angels of the upper circles of their hierachy. They appear to have no organs and they require no sleep, food or water to survive but instead need to stay within the light of Lumire or they lose their strength and energy quickly. Angels without this light seem to become more restless and in some cases agitated before finally entering a state of either perpetual exhaustion or 'comatose' state. Although without organs or any internal functions outside of a skeletal system they still have something similar to blood that is produced internally. Whether this is actually needed or just another thing that angels later developed to mimic human tastes is unknown. Their skin is always fair and smooth with an extremely quick natural regeneration making them surprisingly more durable than they already were. Without the need to rest or stop to sleep or eat they can continue fighting indefinitely assuming they are not killed or severly wounded enough to retreat. Angels reproduce the same as Humans and are even able to intermingle their children with Human partners, this is however extremely rare and very discouraged by both Angelic and Human races. Although not true for most Daelis races Devils are also able to theoritcally have children with Angels. Society and Culture Angels have strong ties to traditional and simple governance, believing in upholding an unwritten code of justice and morality as both an individual and as a race. Angels commonly will take on the names of previous Angels either in their family line or taken on the name of a famous Angel who held the same title in the past. Titles are passed down by the Golden Throne in the sky kingdom of Avalissa, who chooses a worthy Angel to fill the role. To help streamline this procedure are the Angelic Council who work as a group of twelve making sure that Angelic society is protected and its interests are followed. They have a strict sense of progression growing up with all Angels starting out as Angel Assistants, regardless of if they are actually made assistants to a higher ranking Angel. This continues even after they finally sprout their wings which is seen as the time of rebellious behaviour similar to Human's puberty. After they have praised as capable enough they are promoted either by at least an Archangel or the Golden Throne they will simply be an Angel. Those that become chosen by the Golden Throne either by merits, feats or by fate may be promoted once again to an Archangel taking up a title and role to fill either in Angel society or over Sanis as a whole. With an infinitely long lifespan and an understanding of temptation there are many rules and orders placed by both the Angelic Council and even the Golden Throne naturally. All Angels have a natural sense of morality but also have a strict upbringing with the purpose of futher influencing and indoctrinating 'just' and 'holy' behaviours in their people. As a last result the denomination of Fallen Angels has been made. Angels that have failed to uphold the code are punished, the Golden Throne turning their wings black as soot and taking away their affinity for Light maigc. The Angelic Council further steps on their outcasts by either imprisoning, bringing them into slavery or outright hunting and killing these 'traitors' to the race. The Angelic Council itself is built up of the twelve Seraphs, the highest ranking of any Angels giving them control over all other Angels and giving them control of one of the twelve sky kingdoms as their domain. Since they are Seraphs they were Angels who were directly chosen by the Golden Throne as one of its key defenders and servants. Outside of all this however is the existence of a White Angel which is a rumoured being, an Angel that rises above the Seraphs and sits on the Golden Throne directly becoming an avatar for Aureval directly. In this situation the Angelic Council will be temporarily disbanded and direct control of all Angels and their society will belong to the White Angel without question, leading with military rule. Relations with other Races Angels are not only the First Race but also the direct children of Aureval in their beliefs so they generally hold a sense of base superiority but will generall take care not to cite it less they fall into Pride. Although many Angels are known for their compassion and care to all life, some especially on the warfare side of things will hold much apathy or even be down right dismissive of other races. Caelum Dolls are a race created by the Angels and they generally see them as merely servants or cannonfodder, much of them not even having a will of their own or personality given to them. This view of Caelum Dolls is largely uncontested within all Angel society. Humans are surprisingly the Angel's closest natural friends so much so that it is said that they further made themselves more and more humanlike once Humans were born to attract and deal with them better. Angels attempt to use humanity as a powertool to keep the Daelis races in check and make sure the balance of Sanis will always equal out in their favour. They hold contempt for any and all Undead but especially to those who attempt to meddle with the affairs of life and death in general. They frequently call Undead simply abominations and as a worse curse than any demonhood. Dragons are a race that holds no allegiance to anything but themselves and are seen as one of the greatest possible allies in their fight to keep balance, many times in history there have been stories of both Angels and Dragons flying side by side into combat as a sort of unholy alliance. Hierachy 'White Angel - '''The White Angel is the avatar of Aureval and an Angel who is so accomplished they managed to defeat not just the Angelic Council but also the defenses of the Golden Throne. Once sat upon the throne their wings split into eight, two more than a Seraph and being encompassed in a holy light permanently. They also have their hair and eyes have no colour but give off a white light which lead to their namesake. Once a White Angel appears the Angelic Council is abolished and the Seraphs become direct guards to the White Angel. They are the strongest of any Angel and have enough authority to lead the race as a whole. '''Seraph -' The six winged and flaming guardians of the Golden Throne. They rule the Angelic Council and each of the twelve also control one of the twelve sky kingdoms that float above the clouds of Sanis. There are only ever twelve at once and when one dies they will always be eventually replaced by the Golden Throne. '''Cherub - '''The four winged alternatives to Angels, many of the strongest either magically or physically belond to this group of Angels. They act as guardians of ancient places sacred to Angels and even serve as commanders of sky kingdom garrisons and armies respectively. '''Elders - '''Purely magical beings in the forms of Angels, they are said to be long dead Angels brought back into being by the will of either Aureval or the Golden Throne, their existence is shortlived and sightings of them are extremely rare. Some come to deliver messages, some to give blessing and some are even said to destroy the wicked in great numbers. '''Lords - '''Identical to Angels but wielding great power in martial combat, always wielding a divine weapon associated with them uniquely being able to command a sphere of light that holds some semi-independance and intelligence. '''Virtues - '''Opposites of the seven Sins of Demons are the Virtues, Angels who represent and embody the followings of the seven vitues and work to spread their beliefs and teachings onto the other races in exchange for giving their followers powers, blessing and favour. '''Authorities - '''Angels who are both born and trained for the sole duty of imprisoning, hunting, torturing and killing Fallen Angels. Their wings are coated in a perculiar red that seperates them from both their own kind and Fallen Angels, they are lone hunters outside of the Hierachy. Even in times of the White Angel they ignore all order and continue to complete their duties to hunt the betrayers to the code. '''Princes - '''Princes are Angels who give up their right to return to the sky kingdoms and instead are granted the oppurtunity to influence and lead both Daelis or Sarial races to both support the Angels and their eternal goal of balance, making sure that both Lumire and the Hellfire are never outed. '''Archangels - '''Angels chosen by the Golden Throne to fufill a vacant title, such as Archangel of War or Archangel of Music. They have a theme that they are seen to embody and will fufill their duty in everyway they are able. Encouraging it within both Angel society and Sanis society. Outside of the sky kingdoms Archangels are the rulers of other Angels outside of the Angelic Council or the Golden Throne itself. '''Angels - '''The main portion of the entire race is built up in this demographic, nothing is special of their role or posistion and they merely live to serve the whims of the hierachy. '''Angel Assistants - '''Angelic children or Angels who have yet to prove themselves as being able to have a sense of self-authority or independance.